Raindrops and Starlight
by Crookyflips
Summary: Hermione menghela nafas panjang seolah-olah seperti akan menghadapi seekor Naga Hungaria. Sudah dua minggu ia bersama Draco, tapi selama ini ia tak pernah kebagian tugas mengganti baju Draco sampai lapisan yang paling bawah. Pipinya memerah. Setidaknya ia tak harus mengganti bagian bawah. / Chapter 4
1. Chapter 1

_Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling_

* * *

**Raindrops and Starlight**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Suara gemericik hujan terdengar samar-samar pagi itu, dan Hermione sudah berdiri di dapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya. Sambil oseng sana oseng sini, sesekali ia menyeruput teh yang disajikan dalam cangkir kecil berwarna putih gading dengan corak ombak merah muda. Teh merah bunga rosella, selalu menjadi favoritnya. Ia mempunyai stok teh dengan berbagai jenis rasa, tapi teh bunga rosella selalu menjadi jenis yang stoknya paling banyak.

Setelah makanan untuk sarapan matang, maka biasanya Hermione akan melenggang ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dengan air hangat. Beberapa siulan dan nada dari bermacam lirik lagu terdengar dari luar. Dan biasanya, ketika Hermione baru saja keluar dari sana sambil menggosok-gosok rambutnya menggunakan handuk, sebuah telepon dari kekasihnya masuk. Ia akan bertanya tentang kabarnya, lalu Hermione ganti bertanya, dan mereka berdua akan saling mengucapkan kalimat semoga-harimu-indah, lalu percakapan di telepon selesai. Setelahnya, Hermione akan mencuci piring bekas makan malam sebelumnya dan cangkir tehnya pagi itu, dan melenggang ke ruang tengah untuk membaca beberapa halaman dari novel yang berjajar di atas rak buku setinggi dua meter.

Dan sebelum Hermione hendak menyelesaikan halaman keempat dari bukunya, sang ibu akan menyahutkan namanya agar bergabung di ruang makan untuk sarapan. Hal pertama yang Henry Granger tanyakan adalah bagaimana tidurnya semalam, dan Hermione biasanya hanya akan bercerita panjang lebar kalau ia bermimpi seram atau lucu, di luar itu ia hanya akan menjawab alakadarnya. Lalu pertanyaan kedua datang dari Jean Granger, dan itu selalu berkaitan dengan kekasih Hermione. Lalu selanjutnya bisa acak, tentang pekerjaan kedua orang tuanya, klien orang tuanya, atau pekerjaan Hermione, dan klien Hermione. Atau apa saja yang muncul di kepala ketiganya.

"Ron baik-baik saja." Hermione menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas ayahnya. Ia menambahkan sedikit lengkungan senyum untuk memastikan bahwa Ron memang baik-baik saja. Bahwa hubungan mereka _memang _baik-baik saja.

Jean mengangguk sambil memotong-motong menu sarapannya pagi itu, omelet. "Senang mendengar klienmu sudah bisa keluar dari sarangnya hari ini, sayang."

'Keluar dari sarang' adalah kata-kata yang dirangkai ibunya untuk menggambarkan tentang klien Hermione yang sudah sembuh dan kembali mempunyai semangat untuk melanjutkan hidupnya. Hermione sudah membuat beberapa orang 'keluar dari sarang', dan Jean tahu bahwa tidak ada lagi yang lebih hebat daripada anak satu-satunya ini. Hermione sudah tiga tahun bekerja sebagai pengasuh orang-orang yang mempunyai keterbatasan gerak. Bahkan dua buku sudah diluncurkannya sebagai bukti bahwa ia bukan pengasuh yang biasa-biasa saja. Kliennya terdiri dari berbagai jenis orang dan berasal dari berbagai belahan dunia. Biasanya ia mengasuh para remaja dan orang dewasa yang mempunyai kehidupan normal sebelum sebuah kecelakaan merenggut beberapa organ tubuh, termasuk semangat dalam jiwanya. Maka Hermione adalah seseorang yang membuat mereka mempunyai semangat baru untuk menjalani hidup setelah menjalani bertahun-tahun masa sulit yang membuat mereka sangat jatuh dan merasa tidak berguna.

"Deborah menjanjikan sebuah rumah di pedesaan Ottery St. Catchpole, beberapa ratus meter jaraknya dari rumah Ron." Kedua orang tuanya terbelalak akan pernyataan yang baru saja dilontarkan anak tunggalnya tadi. "Aku menolak, Mum."

Henry tertawa pelan, "_Pumpkin dear_, kau selalu menolak hadiah tambahan dari klien. Dad pikir tak ada salahnya untuk menerima beberapa yang memang layak untuk keringatmu selama ini."

Hermione tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Tidak, Dad." Ujar Hermione mantap sambil memasukkan potongan omelet dengan mayones ke dalam mulutnya. "Dan kita tidak akan membicarakan hal ini lagi." Tambahnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kepala batu," Henry menepuk-nepuk pundak kanan Hermione, "Dan kau akan langsung beralih ke klien selanjutnya tanpa meliburkan diri terlebih dahulu?"

"Tidak jika kalian juga tidak ikut liburan bersamaku."

"Akhir Desember, Hermione, kami berjanji." Henry bangkit dan mengecup pelipis Hermione, "Kami pergi. Semoga beruntung dengan klien barumu hari ini." Ia mengacak-acak rambut anak gadisnya. Ibunya mengecup pipi Hermione dan menggumamkan hal yang sama.

* * *

Hermione memeluk dirinya sendiri yang mengenakan berlapis-lapis baju. Tangan kanannya memegang payung berwarna biru tua yang sama sekali tidak berfungsi karena beberapa bagian dari mantelnya sudah basah karena hujan angin. Ia menuju ke sebuah kafe tua di ujung jalan. Tak ada yang berjalan di trotoar tersebut kecuali Hermione, dan seorang pria berbadan besar yang sedang memanggul sayuran tanpa repot-repot memakai payung. Seorang wanita yang umurnya lebih tua beberapa tahun sedang berdiri di depan jendela kafe yang dituju, menunggu sesuatu.

"Sudah kubilang untuk membeli minum dulu, 'kan, Tills." Hermione melipat payungnya segera setelah ia berteduh di bawah atap teras kafe bersama wanita yang menunggunya tadi. Tilly Hollingberry adalah seorang wanita berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut pirang dari Durham. Ia menjabat sebagai asisten personal Hermione semenjak dua tahun yang lalu ketika mereka tidak sengaja bertemu dan Hermione membutuhkan asisten untuk mengatur jadwal pekerjaannya.

Mereka mengatur jadwal hari ini untuk mengikuti pertemuan pertama dengan klien baru setelah Deborah sembuh beberapa hari yang lalu. Tilly memutuskan untuk bertemu di kafe dekat rumah Hermione dan _flat_ Tilly. Dari sana mereka akan berapparate bersama menuju rumah kediaman klien barunya. Dan karena Tilly adalah orang yang mengatur jadwal Hermione dan satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui alamat klien, maka Hermione kali ini pergi bersama asistennya. Biasanya ia hanya akan datang sendiri setelah mengetahui alamat klien, tapi Tilly kali ini belum memberitahu siapa nanti yang akan menjadi kliennya. Disengaja atau tidak, Hermione tidak peduli, toh mereka pada akhirnya akan bertemu juga.

Mereka sampai di sebuah tikungan setelah ber_apparate_. Terdapat beberapa rumah—atau kastil lebih tepatnya—di sepanjang jalan ini. Tak ada orang sama sekali padahal hujan tidak turun di tempat mereka sampai. Hermione baru pertama kali melihat jajaran rumah-rumah besar di sini, walaupun begitu ia sepertinya familiar dengan salah satu dari jejeran kastil yang menyeruakkan aura yang tidak menyenangkan ini.

"Tilly, ke mana _tepatnya_ kita akan pergi?" Hermione mempercepat jalannya, menyesuaikan langkah Tilly yang agak terburu-buru, "Jika aku tidak salah, maka persepsiku terhadap tempat ini adalah mereka yang ada di sini semuanya—"

"Darah-murni; benar, Hermione." Tilly membenarkan posisi kerah mantelnya yang tersingkap, "Dan tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Tambahnya sebelum Hermione sempat protes.

Hermione membelalakkan matanya, lalu menghentikan langkah. Ia tidak berpikir untuk bekerja sama dengan darah-murni yang tinggal di kastil-kastil megah seperti ini. Tidak sama sekali. Ia tahu kebiasaan darah-murni dengan harta yang tak akan habis tujuh turunan ini, ia tahu persis. Ia tak akan menolak apabila seorang klien berdarah-murni—dengan rumah yang walaupun megah tapi tidak sebesar yang ada di sini—seperti Deborah.

Ia punya firasat buruk.

"Hermione!" Tilly menghela napas dan berjalan mundur, "Aku bilang tak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan."

"Ya, Tilly. Tapi aku tidak yakin. Mari kita kembali."

"Kembali? Kau tidak profesional, Herm—"

"Tills! Aku keturunan-muggle, dan kau tahu itu!"

"Dan kau professional, aku tahu itu!" Tilly memejamkan matanya. Ia tak tahu harus membujuk Hermione dengan cara apa lagi. Yang dihadapinya di sini adalah atasannya, dan ia keras kepala. Tapi ia tak bisa begitu saja membatalkan rencana dengan klien, apa lagi dengan keluarga terpandang. Jadi pertemuan kali ini harus terlaksana. "Jalan bersamaku dan jangan khawatir. Mereka yang memintamu, ingat? Tak ada alasan untuk mereka mempersoalkan status darah kali ini. Aku berani jamin."

Tilly menarik pergelangan tangan Hermione, yang sekarang pasrah karena sadar bahwa kata-kata Tilly barusan memang benar. Karena klien yang meminta, apapun status darahnya, mereka tetap berada di pihak yang meminta. Tak akan ada alasan untuk mereka mengintimidasi status darahnya, karena apabila hal itu terjadi maka Hermione akan langsung hengkang dari sana.

Mereka berhenti di ujung jalan yang lurus. Terdapat satu-satunya rumah semegah kastil di sana. Hermione mengingat-ingat apakah ia pernah ke sini sebelumnya karena susunan elemen-elemen yang menyusun gerbang kastilnya terasa familiar. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam menyambut mereka di depan pagar. Ia mengangguk pada Tilly dan Hermione, lalu berbalik membelakangi dan membuat sebuah gerakan yang mungkin sebagai suatu gerakan penghormatan. Laki-laki itu lalu berjalan dan membuat ketiganya melewati gerbang besi tinggi tadi seolah-olah mereka berjalan melewati asap.

Hermione ingat, dan ia tidak suka akan ingatannya kali ini.

Ia mencoba berbalik tetapi tangannya sudah lebih dulu ditahan oleh Tilly, gerbangnya sudah berubah kembali menjadi gerbang besi yang tidak mungkin berubah menjadi asap lagi apabila sekarang ia ingin kembali ke luar. Beberapa merak albino berjalan santai pada pekarangan di kiri kanan yang dibatasi oleh pagar _yew_. Mereka melewati sebuah air mancur besar yang di tengah-tengahnya terdapat sebuah simbol.

Ingatannya tepat.

Ia tak mau melanjutkan langkahnya. Hermione hanya ingin pergi dari sini secepat mungkin. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Jemarinya mencengkram erat tangan Tilly. Ia tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Entah gugup, takut, ia tak tahu apa namanya.

Mereka lalu melewati undakan kecil tangga yang membawanya ke pintu utama yang besarnya seperti pintu kayu Aula Besar di Hogwarts. Jendela-jendela besar memancarkan cahaya dari dalam ruangan. Pilar-pilar kokoh menyangga bangunan kastil yang sekarang Hermione tahu apa namanya. Sebelum mereka sampai di undakan terakhir, seseorang membuka pintu.

Ia wanita berusia sekitar 50-an, mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna hijau berbahan sutra. Pundaknya ditutupi oleh syal bulu berwarna hitam. Rambutnya diikat setengah ke belakang, dan sisanya dibiarkannya menjuntai ke bawah. Paduan warna rambutnya hitam dan pirang. Pergelangan tangan, leher, dan telinganya dihiasi dengan perhiasan berwarna senada yang jumlahnya tidak berlebihan.

Hermione mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Nona Hollingberry," wanita tadi mengangguk lalu menggumamkan sesuatu pada laki-laki yang mengantarkan mereka tadi yang mengisyaratkan bahwa tugasnya sudah selesai dan ia boleh pergi. "Silakan masuk."

"Tidak, terima kasih, Nyonya." Kata-kata Tilly membekukan gadis di sampingnya, "Saya masih mempunyai janji."

"Hermione, sana masuk." Tilly beralih pada Hermione, mengatakannya setengah berbisik sambil mendorong Hermione ke depan.

Wanita tadi tersenyum setelah Tilly berpamitan (Merupakan perjuangan yang cukup sulit untuk Tilly karena Hermione menarik-narik ujung mantelnya agar ia tidak meninggalkannya sendirian). Ia terdiam sebentar hingga Tilly sudah melangkah sampai air mancur. "Nona Granger, silakan." Ucapnya sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar lagi dan mengambil langkah. Hermione menahan napasnya sambil menunduk. Ia—mau tak mau—mengikuti langkah wanita di depannya. Tepat setelah pintu ditutup, hujan turun sedikit demi sedikit.

Prosedur pertama yang biasa dilakukannya dengan kliennya adalah berkeliling rumah klien untuk menunjukkan beberapa ruangan yang nanti mungkin akan digunakan, sambil wali dari klien bercerita tentang keadaan awal yang membuat si klien tidak lagi normal seperti dulu dan kebiasaannya hingga sekarang. Lalu selanjutnya mereka akan bertemu dengan klien untuk berkenalan sebentar, dan Hermione akan pamit pulang untuk bertemu lagi keesokan harinya.

"Ruang tamu." Ujar wanita tadi singkat ketika mereka berhenti di sebuah ruangan pertama tanpa pintu. Di dalamnya terdapat sepaket sofa hitam yang terbuat dari kulit asli, lantainya dilapisi karpet dengan corak _a la _bangsawan berwarna abu dan hijau tua. Di depan sofa terdapat perapian marmer yang bersatu dengan dinding, api menari-nari di dalamnya. Di atas perapian tadi terdapat cermin besar yang dibingkai dengan ukiran rumit yang disepuh emas. Terdapat hiasan-hiasan kuno dan mewah menghiasi setiap sudut ruangan. Lampu kristal berukuran besar menggantung di atapnya. Beberapa lukisan menempel di setiap dinding, yang Hermione yakini sebagai leluhur keluarga tersebut.

Sebuah lukisan seorang kakek tua menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Darah-lumpur kotor!" Teriaknya, menggema di ruangan dan lorong-lorong.

"Dad!" wanita yang bersama Hermione tampak gusar, "Sudah kubilang tadi."

Ia mengarahkan Hermione ke tempat lainnya sambil menggumamkan kata maaf. Lorong yang dilewati mereka cukup panjang dan berkelok-kelok, Hermione tidak yakin akan bisa menghapalnya hanya dalam waktu sehari. Ia sudah tahu, setidaknya ada satu kejadian yang akan membawa-bawa status darah. Walaupun kata-kata itu tidak datang secara langsung dari si pemilik rumah, tapi itu cukup membuat Hermione sedikit gusar. Ia terus mengingatkan dirinya bahwa wanita yang sekarang sedang menunjukkan dapur ini sebelumnya sempat berkata pada lukisan-lukisan tadi agar tidak menyinggung-nyinggung soal status darah.

Ruangan yang ditunjukkan pada Hermione cukup banyak, dan itu belum semuanya. Hermione mencoba mengingat-ngingat ruangan apa saja yang sudah ia lihat, namun pikirannya sedang tidak fokus. Ia tidak bisa konsentrasi. Pikiran-pikiran dalam kepalanya berkecamuk. Banyak pertanyaan di sana, dan semuanya berebut untuk dijawab paling pertama.

Sejauh ini, wali dari klien belum bercerita apa-apa. Siapa yang sakit, apa penyebabnya, apa yang dilakukan setelah insiden, belum. Walaupun Hermione yakin kalau Tilly sudah memberitahu tentang prosedur ini pada wali klien, Hermione tidak mau repot-repot bertanya. Ia hanya mengikuti langkah wanita di depannya, dan ketika wanita itu menyebutkan nama ruangannya, Hermione hanya akan mengangguk dan melihat berkeliling. Beberapa dari yang ditunjukkan wanita itu mengingatkan kejadian yang sampai saat ini membekas di kepala Hermione. Dan ia mengubur dalam-dalam ingatan itu.

"Ia jatuh dari sapu terbangnya." Wanita tadi untuk pertama kalinya berbicara tentang apa yang membuat Hermione harus jauh-jauh datang ke sini. Sekarang Hermione tahu siapa yang sakit.

Hermione tahu penyebabnya. Semua penyihir tahu. Ia teringat sewaktu ia sedang mengunjungi Harry dan Ron di Kementrian bagian Departemen Auror. Ia sedang membereskan ruang kerja Ron yang berantakan ketika seekor burung hantu datang membawa Daily Prophet. Hermione tidak perlu mengeluarkan banyak tenaga untuk membuka lembaran berita hangat di dalamnya, karena pada halaman pertama terpampang sebuah foto besar dari seseorang yang familiar. Ia menjadi _headline_. Dan itu dua tahun yang lalu. Ia hanya cukup tahu.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Nona Granger." Ujarnya setelah menjelaskan penyebab klien mengalami keterbatasan gerak—yang mana sama sekali tidak menjelaskan apa-apa karena ia hanya berbicara satu kalimat. "Aku berharap banyak padamu."

Hermione mengangguk. Ia meneruskan langkahnya menuju sebuah ruangan di ujung lorong di dekat jendela besar. Mereka akan segera bertemu sang klien. Jantung Hermione berdegup kencang, dan ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia rasakan kali ini. Hujan turun deras di luar, dan terdengar sayup-sayup suara gemuruh.

Wanita tadi menghela napas panjang sebelum mengetuk pintu ruangan yang mereka tuju. Hermione tidak dapat memfokuskan pikirannya. Ia menatap pekarangan luar yang ada di bawah lewat jendela besar. Bunga-bunga yang sengaja dirawat pemiliknya didera oleh air hujan yang tak kunjung henti. Di beberapa tempat pada tanah yang ketinggiannya lebih rendah terbentuk genangan air.

Tak pernah sekalipun ia berpikir bahwa seseorang yang menjadi _headline_ di Daily Prophet selama tiga hari berturut-turut itu akan turut berperan pada kehidupannya kali ini. Ia tentu tak bisa tiba-tiba pamitan dan keluar dari sini. Sungguh tidak profesional. Lain kali akan ia pastikan dulu klien mana yang akan ia kunjungi sebelum menyetujui penawaran. Ia akan berbicara pada Tilly besok.

Lamunannya terhenti ketika seseorang mempersilakan masuk. Wanita tadi membuka kenop pintu, Hermione mengikuti di belakangnya. Keduanya mengganti sepatu mereka dengan sandal rumah yang tersedia di depan pintu. Ia harus siap dengan apapun yang terjadi. Ia harus siap dengan cacian dan makian yang akan didapatkannya nanti. Ia harus siap, setidaknya untuk hari ini.

Maka Hermione menengadahkan kepalanya agar tidak lagi tertunduk. Ada empat orang di ruangan tersebut. Hermione, wanita yang sedari tadi menunjukkan bagian dari rumahnya, laki-laki berumur sekitar 30-an yang sedang memegang sebotol ramuan di tangannya sambil berdiri di ujung ruangan, dan seseorang yang duduk di kursi roda membelakangi mereka, yang sedang menatap lurus ke pekarangan belakang rumah lewat jendela di ujung lain.

Wanita tadi menarik napas panjang sebelum ia berbicara pada lelaki berambut pirang yang duduk di kursi roda, "Draco, aku membawa nona Granger."

* * *

**_Raindrops and Starlight, Chapter 1._**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Raindrops and Starlight**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_"Aku tidak mengerti, Hermione."_

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengerti. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu."

_"Apa maksud dari kata-kata itu?"_

"Ron, bisakah kau setidaknya menerima konsekuensi dari pekerjaanku? Aku tidak meminta hal ini, oke? Kau tahu aku tidak akan menerima klien seperti—"

_"Kau bisa tetap membatalkan."_

"Ron, yang benar saja! Kau benar-benar…"

_"Hermione—"_

Tut. Hermione melempar telepon genggamnya ke atas meja kayu di depan sofa yang ia duduki. Kakinya ia lipat ke atas, dahinya ia jeduk-jedukan ke lutut. Hermione tidak akan pernah bisa menghadapi kekasihnya yang satu ini.

Hari itu hari Senin, dua hari setelah pertemuannya dengan keluarga Malfoy di Malfoy Manor. Sebuah edisi terbaru dari Daily Prophet yang setiap lembarnya sudah terpisah-pisah secara liar memenuhi meja ruang tamu. Di beberapa dari halamannya terpampang gambar bergerak berukuran besar dari seorang gadis bersurai coklat yang sedang tersenyum dan seorang laki-laki yang sedang menaiki sapu terbang, beberapa lainnya terdapat gambar gadis yang sama yang sedang keluar dari sebuah pintu besar dengan lambang keluarga Malfoy terukir di atasnya yang sepertinya diambil dari jarak yang sangat jauh. Judul-judul provokatif bertebaran di sana-sini. Semuanya ditulis, tidak lain dan tidak bukan, oleh Rita Skeeter. Yang benar saja, siapa lagi?

Sebuah edisi lain dari Witch Weekly terdampar di lantai, dengan cover depan wajah Hermione yang hampir memenuhi satu halaman penuh. Topik-topik yang terpampang di sana penuh dengan nama 'Hermione Granger', 'Draco Malfoy', 'Malfoy Manor', dan 'Professional Healer'.

Hermione Granger tidak pernah menjadi headline lagi setelah peluncuran bukunya yang terakhir. Entah harus bersyukur atau merutuk.

Telepon genggamnya berdering lagi. Hermione mendongak. Sesaat ia tak mau repot-repot mengambil telepon genggamnya lagi yang sudah ia lempar tadi, tetapi suara deringnya tidak mau berhenti. Dengan kesal, ia mengambil telepon genggamnya.

"Mum?"

_"Oh, sayang. Kau baik-baik saja?"_ Suara di seberang telepon terdengar khawatir.

"Errr… Ya? _Seriously_, Mum. Kau meneleponku hanya untuk menanyakan kabar? Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti mal—"

"_Nyonya Collingwood meneleponku, 'Mione. Ia merasa khawatir karena banyak burung hantu datang dan pergi lewat jendela kamarmu. Ada apa, sayang?_"

Mata Hermione terbelalak. "Oh, _shit_." Ia bangkit dari sofa dan meninggalkan telepon genggamnya di sana tanpa mematikan telepon. Langkahnya dibuat dua kali lebih lebar ketika menaiki tangga. Dibukanya pintu kamar, dan ia menghambur ke dalam. Setumpuk surat sudah membentuk gunung kecil di meja belajarnya, bahkan ada beberapa yang terlempar ke lantai. Lima burung hantu berada di ujung jendela kamarnya yang setengah terbuka.

"_Everybody's going nuts_!" Hermione mengusir kelima burung hantu yang bertengger tadi dan menutup kaca jendelanya rapat-rapat. Ia mendengus keras, lalu mengacak-acak tumpukan surat di mejanya. "Yang benar saja!"

* * *

Tilly menaruh kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya. Ia menghela napas panjang. Diseruputnya cappuccino yang ada di depannya. Hermione menatap ke luar lewat jendela lebar dengan tulisan 'Courtney's Corner'. Entah apa yang ia lihat, tapi Tilly benar-benar merasa buruk. "Ini gila, Hermione."

Hermione beralih ke spageti yang terhidang di hadapannya. Ia memilin-milin makanan itu menggunakan garpu tanpa memakannya.

"Kenapa mereka tidak mengerti, demi Merlin!"

"Tills, percayalah. Jika Ron tidak mengerti, maka orang lain tentu akan lebih tidak mengerti."

Tilly terkejut, "Bahkan Ron?"

"Bahkan Ron." Ulang Hermione.

"Demi Tuhan, Hermione," Tilly menggenggam tangan kiri Hermione dengan kedua tangannya, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Hermione tersenyum, "Ayolah, Tills. It's okay. Semuanya akan berlalu pada akhirnya." Tangan kanannya ditaruh di atas kedua tangan Tilly, "Sebenarnya, Tills, yang aku benar-benar tidak mengerti adalah; kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal kalau itu Draco Malfoy?"

"Hermione, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Tilly menghela napas, "Narcissa mengirim surat banyak sekali. Aku tidak bisa mengatasinya. Ia sepertinya benar-benar butuh bantuanmu, 'Mione. Aku tahu kau tidak akan mau menerima tawaran ini, jadi aku membalas suratnya, mengatakan bahwa kau sudah punya jadwal tersendiri. Lalu ia benar-benar memohon, Hermione."

"Lalu kau termakan permohonannya?"

"Tidak juga. Dia menjanjikan uang lima kali lipat, dan sebuah rumah yang bisa dijadikan kantor, beserta peralatan penyembuh yang lengkap. Kukira akan bagus untuk menunjang karirmu, Hermione. Jadi, yah…"

Hermione mengedipkan kedua matanya. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Oke…"

"Dengar, Tills, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan—"

"Uang." Samber Tilly, Ia mengangguk. "Aku tahu, Hermione. Kau selalu menolak. Aku juga tidak menginginkan uangnya, Hermione, percayalah. Tapi ini bisa menunjang karirmu, dan Narcissa terlihat sangat lelah dan putus asa."

Hermione teringat akan semburat hitam di bawah kedua mata Narcissa dua hari yang lalu. Tubuhnya lebih kurus dari terakhir kali Hermione melihatnya. Dan ketika membuka kenop pintu, tangannya selalu gemetar. Pandangannya selalu nanar sewaktu Hermione tengah melihat-lihat ruangan.

Tapi semua orang yang mengirimi surat pada Tilly selalu terlihat putus asa, bukan?

Hermione berpamitan setelah memeluk Tilly. Ia tahu semua hal yang terjadi pagi ini memang menyebalkan, tapi asisten yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai sahabatnya ini tahu yang terbaik, ia tahu itu. Ketika pintu kafe berderit menutup, Hermione mengencangkan mantelnya, lalu ber_apparate_.

* * *

Alan Burnham menunjukan sebuah lemari dengan banyak rak berisi ramuan. Ia menjelaskannya satu persatu. Lemari itu berbentuk seperti huruf 'L', memenuhi dua dinding ruangan tiga kali tiga meter. Aroma dari campuran berbagai ramuan tercium kentara, membuat siapapun merasa pusing kalau harus berlama-lama berada di sana. Hermione mengangguk-angguk, sebuah buku catatan kecil dan pensil muggle berada di tangannya, menuliskan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa saja ia lupa.

Pembawaan Alan yang bijaksana dan dewasa membuat semuanya berjalan lancar. Proses menunjukkan tempat-tempat dan jadwal minum ramuan pada Healer baru itu hanya berlangsung tiga puluh menit. Ia lalu berpamitan pergi karena harus menghadiri kelas di universitas barunya.

Hermione keluar ruangan, dan mengunci pintunya. Tepat di seberang ruangan itu terdapat pintu menuju kamar Draco Malfoy. Tiga pasang sandal rumah berjajar di pinggirnya, menjaga kamar Draco agar tetap bersih. Tidak ada yang spesial dari pintu kamar Draco, kecuali sebuah papan kayu kecil dengan ukiran nama lengkapnya di atasnya. _Draco Lucius Malfoy_. Ia menimbang-nimbang cukup lama, haruskah ia masuk ke dalam sana? Sebuah botol ramuan berisi cairan bening sudah berada di genggamannya. Jadwal minum obat.

Ia mengetuk pintu pelan-pelan. Ia akan bertemu Draco kedua kalinya sekarang. Alan berkata bahwa Draco masih tidur tadi. Tapi ini sudah jadwalnya minum obat.

"Masuk." Sebuah suara serak terdengar dari dalam. Hermione membuka pintu, lalu langsung menutupnya lagi.

Wangi khas Draco tercium semerbak di hidung Hermione. Pengaruhnya sama seperti ketika kau memasuki kamar bayi. Satu-satunya yang menerangi ruangan itu adalah celah kecil dari gorden yang belum terbuka. Draco masih terbungkus selimut dari pinggang sampai ujung kaki, namun begitu, ia sudah duduk bersandar ke sandaran ranjang. Rambutnya yang baru saja dipotong rapi terlihat sangat berantakan. Matanya menghindar dari gadis bersurai coklat itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Hermione mencairkan suasana. Karena memang itu tugasnya. Yang membuatnya spesial adalah ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuat banyak klien sebelumnya merasa bersemangat kembali untuk melanjutkan hidup.

Walaupun begitu, ia benci kalau harus berbasa-basi dengan makhluk yang satu ini.

"Mau kubuka gordennya?" Hermione bertanya lagi. Pertanyaan sebelumnya tidak dijawab. Pertanyaan sekarang juga tidak. Ia bergegas ke dekat jendela dan menarik tali agar gordennya terbuka dan sinar matahari masuk.

Hermione berjalan ragu-ragu ke seberang ranjang Draco, ia mengetuk-ngetuk tutup botol ramuan yang ia pegang sejak tadi. Draco mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela.

"Kau mau aku ambilkan segelas air?" Hermione bertanya lagi. Draco masih memfokuskan pandangannya ke jendela, ia tidak menjawab.

Hermione ingin sekali berbicara, '_Let's make this easy, Malfoy. Kau minum ramuan ini, dan tidur sepanjang hari. Apapun! Aku akan pergi sesegera mungkin_'. Tapi alih-alih meneriakkan kata-kata itu, Hermione berjalan ke pojok ruangan dimana terdapat meja kecil yang cukup tinggi, lalu ia menuangkan air dari piala besar ke dalam gelas berukuran sedang.

Sambil membawa segelas air dan sebotol ramuan, Hermione duduk di kursi kecil yang telah disediakan di samping ranjang Draco, menghalangi pemandangan Draco dari jendela. Hermione mengambil sebuah sendok teh di rak kecil sebelah ranjang. Draco menatap nanar ke depan. Hermione menuangkan ramuannya ke sendok kecil yang tadi ia ambil, lalu menatap laki-laki di depannya.

"Buka mulutmu." Draco membuka mulutnya, tapi matanya masih nanar ke depan. Hermione menyuapinya dengan hati-hati. Ia lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi keluar ruangan, menuju pantri yang satu lantai dengan kamar Draco. Ia bisa saja memanggil peri rumah, tapi ia tidak tahan kalau harus berlama-lama di ruangan itu bersama dengan manusia yang hampir seperti mayat karena tak berbicara sama sekali.

Sebuah erangan menyadarkan Hermione dari lamunannya ketika ia sedang mencuci sendok. Ia berlari terbirit-birit ke arah asal suara, kamar Draco. Ia membuka pintunya cepat-cepat, dan mendapati Draco sedang mendorong punggungnya ke sandaran ranjang, kepalanya ditekan ke belakang, matanya ia tutup rapat-rapat karena menahan sakit, urat-urat lehernya menonjol keluar.

Hermione panik. Alan belum menjelaskan tentang hal ini.

"Ya Tuhan," Hermione duduk di ranjang samping Draco, ia mencari-cari spot mana yang membuat lelaki ini sakit, tapi ia benar-benar tidak punya ide. Hermione tidak tahu. "Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan…"

Draco menahan erangannya, keringatnya bercucuran di dahi dan lehernya. Hermione menawarkan untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit St. Mungo, tapi Draco berkata bahwa itu tidak perlu.

Tak ada orang lain lagi di Malfoy Manor. Narcissa sudah menjelaskan jadwal kerjanya dan jadwal kerja Lucius pada Hermione. Ia lalu memanggil peri rumah bernama Prilly dan menyuruhnya untuk membawa Alan sekarang juga. Sambil menunggu, Hermione mengambil handuk dan mengelap keringat yang terus bercucuran di sana-sini.

Teriakan Draco semakin keras, seolah-olah ada seseorang yang sedang menyiksanya kala itu. Hermione benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, demi Merlin.

Hujan turun di luar.

* * *

Hermione melamun. Ia duduk di sofa kecil dekat jendela. Pandangannya ditujukan ke pekarangan belakang di bawah sana.

Draco sudah tertidur. Ketika Alan datang dengan panik, ia malah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia berkata bahwa efek samping dari ramuan yang diminum dua minggu sekali itu memang selalu seperti ini. Lalu ia kembali pergi setelah meyakinkan Hermione bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa lagi.

Hermione tidak pernah mendapat klien separah ini. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Draco harus merasakan semua sakitnya, termasuk efek samping minum obat. Ia tak pernah melihat kejadian seperti ini selama hidupnya.

Draco mengidap sebuah penyakit yang para healer di St. Mungo tidak tahu apa namanya. Dalam dunia muggle dikenal dengan _paraplegia_ dan _quadriplegia_, dan Draco berada di tengah keduanya dengan kondisi yang lebih parah. Ia tidak bisa merasakan bagian tubuh pinggang hingga ujung jari kaki, juga dari dada hingga lengan sebelah kiri, dan sampai siku lengan sebelah kanan. Organ yang bisa ia kontrol gerakannya adalah dada bagian atas hingga ke ujung kepala, dan setengah dari lengan kanannya hingga ke ujung jari. Kadang dalam beberapa waktu, organ lengan kanan yang bisa ia gerakkan juga mempunyai keterbatasan, bahkan sampai tidak bisa di gerakkan sama sekali. Ia terkena penyakit _Spinal Cord Injury_.

Beberapa dari ramuan yang ia harus minum setiap harinya, setiap minggunya, dan setiap bulannya mempunyai efek samping yang berbeda-beda. Terkadang ia harus merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di bagian dadanya seperti yang tadi pagi ia alami, terkadang ia kesusahan bernapas, terkadang ia merasakan kaku di seluruh tubuhnya.

Dan Draco tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya ke sesosok laki-laki di atas ranjang yang sedang tertidur lelap. Napasnya teratur, walau terkadang Draco harus bersusah payah menggerakkan kepalanya demi menemukan posisi yang enak. Beberapa helai rambut menghalangi matanya. Dalam posisi itu, Hermione bisa melihanya jelas sekali, Draco tidak seperti orang yang lumpuh. Ia seperti orang normal lainnya.

Sebuah gulungan koran terdampar di atas lantai dekat ranjang. Hermione mengerutkan kening. Daily Prophet dengan edisi yang sama yang ia dapat tadi pagi. Draco sudah membacanya, rupanya. Hermione meraih koran itu, dan membuat dirinya nyaman lagi di sofa dekat jendela. Ia membuka-buka halaman yang kebanyakan terpampang fotonya, lalu sebuah foto membuatnya terpaku.

Seorang gadis bersurai coklat lurus, dengan rahang yang menonjol, sedang mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih. Di sebelahnya terdapat seorang laki-laki bertubuh gempal mengenakan tuksido. Keduanya melambaikan tangan.

**_Sebuah Tikungan Tidak Tersangka_**

**_Pernikahan Putri Bungsu Keluarga Greengrass dan Atlit Quidditch Athan Babcock_**

_London (Daily Prophet) — Kapten Tim Quidditch Holyhead Harpies, Athan Babcock, baru saja mempersunting putri dari Leonidas Greengrass, seorang pengusaha wine paling tersohor di daratan Britania Raya. Pernikahan dilangsungkan di salah satu katedral di pinggir kota London._

_Pernikahan yang dirayakan secara besar-besaran ini mengundang sekitar 2000 undangan dengan dua kali resepsi. Walaupun begitu, pernikahan yang menghabiskan sekitar 30.000 Galleon ini termasuk pernikahan yang tertutup. Wartawan yang meliput tidak diperbolehkan masuk, dan para tamu undangan tidak diizinkan untuk membawa kamera pribadi._

_Namun keduanya menyetujui untuk mengadakan pertemuan khusus untuk media di sela-sela kegiatan dan melakukan wawancara singkat._

_"Athan adalah pria paling mempesona yang pernah aku temui," Ujar Astoria Greengrass sambil menggenggam tangan suaminya._

_Namun ketika Miss Greengrass disuguhkan pertanyaan mengenai mantan kekasihnya, ia menolak untuk menjawab. Seperti dilangsir di berbagai media massa, Draco Malfoy dan Astoria Greengrass menempati posisi hubungan yang retak setelah mantan kapten Quidditch Puddlemere United tersebut mengalami kecelakaan dalam pertandingan yang menyebabkan patah tulang belakang dua tahun yang lalu._

_Di saat berita tentang Healer baru yang direkrut oleh Mister Malfoy menjadi berita hangat setiap pagi, mantan kekasihnya justru melangsungkan pernikahan dengan kapten tim Quidditch yang menjadi musuh bebuyutan tim Puddlemere United._

_Permainan apa yang Anda lakukan, Mistress Babcock? Walaupun begitu, semoga pernikahan kalian berlangsung bahagia._

Hermione mendengus, "_Rubbish_." Ia melempar gulungan itu ke atas lantai.

Ia tak mengerti soal hubungan Astoria dan Draco, dan tidak benar-benar mengurusinya. Tapi ketika mantan kekasihnya sedang terbaring lemah sambil menjerit karena efek samping ramuan, dengan gamblang ia menyatakan dalam pernikahannya bahwa Athan adalah pria paling—apa tadi? Mempesona? _Geez_. Hermione tidak akan pernah mengerti. "Bisa-bisanya!" Hermione merutuk dalam bisikan. Ia mendongak ke arah ranjang, kalau-kalau tidur Draco terganggu karena rutukannya tadi.

Mata Draco sudah memerhatikannya sejak lama, sebelum Hermione sempat merutuk dan menggerutu dalam hati. Hermione mengedipkan kedua matanya, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia sudah kepergok membaca separuh kehidupan pribadinya, dan merutuk tentang hal itu. Tatapan Draco tidak bisa dibaca maksudnya apa, tidak ada emosi tertentu yang tersirat di sana. Hermione benar-benar buta.

Draco membalikkan kepalanya ke arah lain. Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke pekarangan belakang.

Hujan makin deras di luar sana.

* * *

"Hey, _pumpkin_, kau terlihat begitu tidak bersemangat." Ujar Henry sambil menyeruput air putih. "Kau bahkan tidak menghabiskan setengah dari makan malammu."

Hermione mendongak, lamunannya terputus.

"Kau tidak enak badan, sayang?" Jean menempatkan punggung tangannya di dahi Hermione, "Tidak panas. Atau karena kejadian tadi pagi? Mau Mum buatkan teh sementara kau tiduran di kamar?"

Hermione menggeleng, "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sedang tidak lapar."Ia tersenyum dan bangkit dari kursi, "Aku tidur duluan."

Dibukanya amplop surat satu persatu setelah ia tersungkur di tempat tidur. Beberapa berisi pertanyaan tentang klien barunya, Draco Malfoy. Yang lainnya dikirim oleh penggemar perempuan tim Puddlemere United yang mengutuk Hermione dan mengatakan bahwa ia hanya cari muka. Yang lainnya lagi berisi tentang dukungan penuh dan pernyataan tentang keputusan yang baik untuk merawat Draco Malfoy. Bahkan tiga-empat surat menyatakan bahwa mereka terlihat serasi.

Hermione mengumpulkan surat-surat itu menggunakan sihir dari tongkatnya, lalu membuang semuanya ke tong sampah kecil di ujung kamar. Ia mematikan lampu kamar dan menyalakan lampu tidur di atas meja di samping ranjangnya. Setelah tubuhnya terbalut rapi dengan selimut dan tinggal tidur, ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya.

Ia teringat tatapan Draco siang itu. Hermione pernah mendapatkan tatapan yang membunuh darinya sewaktu di sekolah, tapi ini bahkan lebih buruk karena tidak disertai dengan cacian atau makian. Ia menerawang sebentar, memposisikan dirinya pada Draco. Bagaimana kalau ia pada awalnya adalah seorang gadis yang aktif, yang mengukir banyak prestasi di bidang Quidditch, mempunyai banyak kesenangan dalam hidupnya, dan tidak ada lagi yang ingin dicapai karena hidupnya sudah sempurna? Lalu sebuah insiden merenggut semuanya, kebebasan kaki untuk melangkah, kekuatan tangan untuk mengendalikan sapu terbang, mengendalikan benda dengan tongkat sihir, semuanya. Bahkan semangat dan harapan. Lalu Ron meninggalkannya karena hal itu, mencari wanita lain yang jauh lebih sempurna fisiknya, yang bisa diajak jalan-jalan ke banyak tempat tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan kebebasan bergerak sebuah kursi roda, yang bisa dipeluk tanpa mengkhawatirkan dadanya tertekan dan membuatnya sesak napas, dan Ron menikahi wanita itu tanpa mempedulikan betapa sulitnya hari-hari yang dilalui Hermione untuk menahan sakit yang menderanya tanpa henti.

Apakah dirinya akan kuat?

Ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu terjadi padanya.

Lalu ia tertidur.

Seorang laki-laki di tempat yang berbeda di waktu yang sama tengah menahan sesak di bagian dadanya. Ia tidak pernah menginginkan hidup seperti ini. Semuanya sudah hancur, bukan?

* * *

**Raindrops and Starlight, Chapter 2.**

* * *

**Spinal Cord Injury (SCI)**: trauma pada saraf tulang belakang dan penyebab signifikan dari kecacatan.

**Paraplegia**: Kondisi dimana bagian bawah tubuh (extremitas bawah) mengalami kelumpuhan atau paralysis yang disebabkan karena lesi transversal pada medulla spinalis. (Halah ini apaan -_-)

**Quadriplegia**: Kondisi yang sama seperti Paraplegia, namun menyerang keempat bagian tubuh.

* * *

Phew! Update yang sungguh cepat sekali. Dan sekarang, kepada para hadirin yang berbahagia…

**Ochan malfoy**: Terima kasih banyak! Ikuti terus chapternya untuk tau keadaan mereka berdua ya. Hihi. :D

**Beatrixmalf**: Aduh dikasih review sama author yang karyanya keren-keren, such a honour. Hahaha untuk Clematis itu tentu bakal dilanjut. Iya, Hermione healer spesial. Karena kebanyakan healer cuma menyembuhkan, dan nggak bisa ngasih semangat, tapi Hermione bisa (setidaknya buat klien-klien sebelumnya). Dia selalu jadi healer pribadi, jadi gak kerja di St. Mungo. Yang ada di sekeliling rumahnya Draco aku dapet dari deskripsi J. K. Rowling; kayak misalnya merak albino, pagar yew, gerbang besi, terus beberapa bagian dari ruang tamunya. Iya, itu Malfoy Manor kok, aku bilang kastil biar menggambarkan sebetapa besanya rumah Draco. Karena gak tau gimana bilangnya, jadi aku pake kata-kata kastil aja. HAHAHAH *pemalesan* *tendang*. Btw, thaaaanks for the compliment! Hope you ejoy this chapter :D

**Ivione potter**: Semoga peng-update-an *halah* chapter ini gak terlalu lama ya. ;)

**Antares Malfoy**: Makasih! Sebenernya udah banyak novel yang menceritakan orang-orang _quadriplegic_ dan _disability_, aku dapet inspirasi dari mereka, terus dibikin versinya Draco/Hermione deh.

**Cla99**: Iya, dia sempat down. Akan dijelaskan lebih banyak tentang perasaan Draco di chapter selanjutnya. Thanks! :D

**Shinzyldrew**: Semoga chapter ini menyembuhkan rasa penasaranmu, dear. ;)

**Madge Undersee**: Terima kasih! Semoga chapter ini menjawab sebagian dari pertanyaanmu ya. Hehe thanks for the fave! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Raindrops and Starlight**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Draco mengerling ke sebelahnya. Seorang gadis dengan gaun pendek merah marun tengah menekuni sebuah benda elektronik sebesar genggaman tangan. Beberapa kali terdengar dengusannya yang ditujukan pada benda itu. Draco memfokuskan pandangannya lagi ke deretan kata-kata pada salah satu surat di mejanya. Lalu matanya ia alihkan ke tiga amplop hijau tua yang sudah terbuka, yang tertumpuk di ujung meja. Salah satu suratnya berada di pangkuannya sekarang. Dibacanya lagi untuk ke tiga kalinya.

_Dear Draco,_

_Aku mohon maaf._

_Bila berkenan, aku akan mengunjungimu siang ini. Kedua suratku sebelumnya tidak kau balas. Jika surat ini tidak juga kau balas, maka aku akan datang._

_Sincerely,_

_Astoria Babcock_

Draco merasakan sebuah tekanan pada kata terakhirnya. _Babcock._

Menarik.

"Buang." Katanya dingin. Hermione mendongak dan menyimpan telepon genggamnya di atas meja, lalu melangkah menghampiri asal suara. Ia mengambil selembar perkamen yang ada di pangkuan Draco, lalu membuangnya ke tong sampah kecil di ujung ruangan dekat pintu masuk kamar. Kembali lagi ia duduk di sofa kecil, dan memangku wajah.

Sudah dua minggu setelah kedatangan Hermione yang kedua kalinya. Keduanya akan selalu bersikap seperti ini. Hermione tidak pernah sebegini diam dalam menghadapi klien sebelumnya, tapi hal ini jauh berbeda. Pagi hari setelah semua urusan rumahnya selesai, ia akan berapparate ke jalan terdekat dari Malfoy Manor. Ia akan berpapasan dengan Narcissa di lorong depan ruang tamu, lalu peri rumah keluarga Malfoy akan membuatkannya teh rosella. Sesampainya di depan kamar Draco, ia akan bertemu dengan Alan yang sedang bersiap-siap pergi, dan Hermione masuk kamar dengan beberapa botol ramuan di tangannya.

Terkadang ia harus mendengar rintihan-rintihan Draco dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena memang tak ada yang bisa dilakukan kecuali membiarkan rasa sakit itu hilang sendiri. Lalu ketika Draco sedang baik-baik saja, ia hanya akan meminta minum, mengganti posisi kaki atau tangannya, atau menyuruh Hermione untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilakukannya. Namun selebihnya, mereka hanya akan larut dalam aktivitasnya masing-masing.

Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya dari pekarangan belakang pada Draco. Wajah pucat itu semakin pucat dari hari ke hari, rambut yang sudah disisir rapi itu beberapa di antaranya jatuh di depan dahi dan menghalangi matanya. Iris abu-abunya memandang jauh menembus dinding-dinding tinggi yang membatasi Malfoy Manor dan dunia luar, entah kemana dan mencari apa. Tapi pandangannya begitu kosong. Bentuk bibirnya selalu sama, karena ia tidak banyak bicara. Rahangnya terlihat lebih menonjol, menunjukkan sebuah kekokohan yang menyelimuti kerapuhan itu sendiri. Hermione merasa sedikit simpatik.

Draco membuat wilayahnya sendiri. Ia membatasi dunianya, melingkarinya dengan hati-hati. Seolah-olah menegaskan bahwa ia mempunyai dunia yang berbeda, dan tak akan ada orang yang bisa menyentuhnya.

Ia bukan lagi seorang pemuda yang berjalan dengan angkuhnya dan membuat orang-orang menyingkir dari jalannya. Ia bukan lagi seorang pemuda yang dengan mudahnya menjatuhkan tatapan mengintimidasi. Ia bukan lagi seorang pemuda yang terbang di atas sapu, mencari snitch, dan membuat strategi kemenangan untuk tim quidditchnya.

Ia bukan Draco Malfoy, demi Merlin.

Ia seseorang yang terjebak di kursi roda, tidak mempunyai kontrol atas tubuhnya sendiri, dan menjalani hari-harinya di sebuah ruangan yang hanya itu-itu saja. Ia harus bergantung pada orang lain.

Draco membenci itu. Ia tak pernah harus bergantung pada orang lain selama ini.

Pada suatu ketika, sekitar satu tahun setelah kecelakaannya, di suatu pagi ketika tak ada yang mengawasinya, ia mengiris urat nadinya sendiri dan hampir putus. Sebelum semuanya berakhir, Narcissa datang membawakan teh yang pada akhirnya berakhir di lantai. Setelah kejadian itu, Narcissa selalu memastikan Draco berada di pengawasan yang benar.

Draco tidak bisa membuat orang lain percaya bahwa ia membenci kehidupannya yang seperti ini. Apa gunanya untuk tetap menjalani hidup ketika kau bahkan tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhmu sendiri? Ia membencinya. Ia membeci setiap inci dari tubuhnya yang tidak berguna. Ia membenci kursi roda yang membawanya setiap waktu. Ia membenci kamarnya. Ia membenci setiap sendok ramuan yang harus diminumnya setiap hari. Ia membenci rasa sakit yang selalu menghujamnya tanpa ampun. Ia membenci semuanya. Ia membenci kehidupannya dua tahun terakhir.

Ia membenci Hermione Granger yang tiba-tiba masuk dalam kehidupannya.

* * *

Hermione membenarkan posisi roknya. Ia duduk tidak bisa diam. Sesekali ia mengecek jam, tapi mengapa waktu terasa begitu lama. Beberapa kali ia menyibukkan diri dengan membuat telepon genggamnya bekerja di wilayah dunia sihir, tapi tak ada gunanya.

Ia melirik ke seberang sofa yang didudukinya. Seorang pemuda bertubuh gempal duduk di sana sambil memain-mainkan jam pasir yang ada di atas meja. Wajahnya terlihat bosan. Rambut hitamnya yang dipotong model _high-cut_ membuat rahangnya terlihat jelas. Semua orang tahu Athan Babcock adalah pria maskulin nomor satu versi Witch Weekly.

Tapi Hermione tidak sedang memikirkan itu.

Sudah dua jam ia berada di ruang tamu bersama Athan, dan ia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Siang tadi Astoria datang, persis seperti yang ada di surat. Tapi ia tidak berkata bahwa suaminya akan ikut datang. Hermione yang menyambut mereka terlebih dahulu mencegat Athan untuk tidak masuk ke kamar. Ia tahu kedatangan Astoria sudah cukup menyakitkan bagi Draco, apalagi ditambah suami barunya.

Hermione bangkit dari sofanya, lalu berjalan keluar ruang tamu. Sesaat ia sempat melihat Athan yang berniat mengikutinya dari belakang, dan cepat-cepat diperingatinya untuk tidak ikut ke atas. Hermione terengah pelan setelah mencapai pintu kamar Draco. Sebelum ia sempat mengetuk pintu, sebuah suara mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ini bukan salahku, oke?" Suara Astoria cukup keras terdengar dari luar, "Semuanya terjadi begitu saja! Setidaknya bicaralah padaku! Aku sudah minta maaf berulang kali tapi kau diam di sana tanpa sepatah katapun!"

Draco terdiam cukup lama, "Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk datang."

Astoria tertegun mendengar kata-kata Draco yang diucapkan pertama kalinya semenjak ia datang dua jam yang lalu. "Karena aku merasa bersalah, Draco. Kau mendorong aku jauh dari kehidupanmu, ingat? Ketika aku ingin berada di sampingmu, tapi kau malah menyuruhku untuk menjauh. Dan seluruh berita sampah ini—"

"Aku turut senang mendengar kabar pernikahanmu, Astoria."

Astoria terdiam lagi. Hermione tanpa sadar menahan napas saking takut ketahuan menguping.

"Sekarang, keluar." Ujar Draco dengar rahang terkatup. Astoria berjengit. Lalu terdengar isakan dari dalam. Ketika Hermione hendak membuka pintu, Astoria membukanya terlebih dahulu.

Ia mengusap air matanya, "Ah, lihat apa yang kita punya. Menguping, Granger?" Dan dengan itu ia menghambur pergi. Athan sudah berada di ujung lorong, menyambutnya dengan pelukan besar seperti beruang. Hermione menatap keduanya dengan tatapan jijik.

Setelah ia memanggil Prilly, diangkatnya dagunya sambil berkata dengan keras agar sepasang pengantin baru itu bisa mendengar dengan jelas, "Pastikan mereka tahu pintu keluar dari sini, Prilly."

Ia memasuki kamar Draco dan membanting pintu di belakangnya. Hermione terengah-engah menahan amarahnya. Ia melipat kedua lengannya di atas dada, lalu menghempaskan dirinya duduk di ujung ranjang Draco. Ia tahu ia tak perlu mengurusi urusan pribadi Draco, tapi hal ini sungguh membuatnya marah. Belum lagi dengan lantangnya Astoria berbicara bahwa ia sedang menguping! _Well_, yah, ia _memang _menguping. Tapi itu _tidak_ disengaja. Dan ia tidak mendengar keseluruhan percakapannya, demi Merlin!

Draco memutar kursi rodanya ke arah pemandangan sehari-harinya; pekarangan belakang. Jari-jarinya ia ketuk-ketukkan di atas sanggahan tangan kursi roda. Astoria datang siang itu dengan wajah seperti biasanya. Pada awalnya ia mengatakan seluruh pernyataannya dengan halus, tapi Draco tidak menggubris. Bahkan Draco tidak pernah mengizinkannya untuk datang. Lalu Astoria mulai jengkel karena Draco tidak merespon perkataannya sama sekali, ia berkata bahwa ia sedang berbicara dengan batu. Ketika ia menjelaskan keseluruhan ceritanya dengan Athan, ia bersikeras bahwa ini bukanlah salah Draco, melainkan salahnya sendiri. Tapi seiring percakapan searah yang berlangsung, Astoria malah membalikkan keseluruhan perasaan bersalahnya pada Draco. Menunjukkan bahwa semuanya terjadi karena Draco mendorongnya keluar dari hidupnya ketika ia mau menerima Draco apa adanya.

Tapi Draco sudah menganggap semuanya sampah.

"Dengar, aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan kalian," ujar Hermione di belakangnya, "Dan aku tidak berniat menguping, oke?"

Draco mengerling pada Hermione.

"Aku tidak menguping, Malfoy. Demi Merlin!" Ujar Hermione cepat-cepat. Ia harus meyakinkan Draco bahwa ia bukanlah tipe gadis-gadis yang suka menggosip dan menguping permasalahan orang. Dan Hermione tidak mau dianggap mencampuri urusan pribadi Draco.

Draco memutar bola matanya, "Ya, Granger, terserah. Ambilkan air putih."

"Tolong?" Hermione menaikkan kedua alisnya.

Draco menggelengkan kepala, "_Tolong_ ambilkan segelas air putih. _Terima kasih_." Terkadang gadis yang satu ini memang terlalu keras kepala.

Hermione menghela napas, lalu beranjak menuangkan air putih yang ada di meja kecil di ujung ruangan. Ia berlutut di sebelah Draco, lalu menempelkan ujung gelas itu ke bibir Draco. Setelah semuanya habis, ia berdiri, kedua tangannya memegang ujung sandaran kursi roda. Hermione mengikuti arah pandangan Draco, tapi ia tak bisa menemukan apa-apa.

"Tidakkah kau bosan?" Hermione memulai lagi. Ia tidak basa-basi, ia hanya ingin tahu. Hanya sebatas ingin tahu. Apa yang dirasakan Draco selama dua tahun terakhir ini di ruangan yang itu-itu saja tentu masuk akal kalau membuatnya bosan dan ingin pergi keluar. Dan pemandangan yang itu-itu saja akan membuat penghuninya lebih jengkel.

Seperti biasa, Draco tidak menjawab. Ia pikir Hermione Granger bisa lebih pintar dari menanyakan pertanyaan retorik. Bodoh.

"Rumput-rumput hijau dan semak-semak itu terlihat sangat membosankan." Ujar Hermione lagi. Ia kini sudah terbiasa akan petanyaan dan pernyataan tanpa respon. Walaupun begitu, kini ia akan terus berbicara.

Sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya, "Ah! Mari kita berkebun besok!" Senyumnya mengembang. Ia melangkah ke depan dan menyentuh kaca jendela dengan jemarinya. Lalu menoleh pada Draco yang membuat air muka apakah-kau-yakin.

Hermione menunggu Draco untuk berbicara, tapi ia tidak juga membuka mulutnya. "Aku akan berbicara pada Narcissa sore ini." Ujar Hermione sambil mengangguk mantap. Ia memandang pekarangan lagi, lalu menopang dagu.

"Hmmm... Mari kita lihat. Di sana," Hermione menunjuk pekarangan sebelah kanan, "Kita tanam Burnt Orchid. Kita bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah karena bunga itu memang dari Wiltshire. Aku pernah melihat bunga-bunga itu di suatu tempat di sekitar sini. Tapi aku lupa lagi dimana. Dan di situ," jari telunjuk Hermione mengarah ke pekarangan sebelah kiri, "Akan sangat bagus kalau bunga Anemon ditanam di situ. Aku pernah melihatnya beberapa di Middlesex. Dan di sana, tepat di depan sana," Telunjuknya mengarah lurus ke depan, ke tengah-tengah pekarangan, "Apa ya? Jenis Veronica boleh juga. Spiked Speedwell yang berwarna ungu akan terlihat cantik, atau Noah Williams? Tidak, tidak, jangan putih. Terlalu monoton. Ah! Red Fox akan terlihat sangat menarik. Bagaimana?" Hermione menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Draco sedang memandangnya. Ia menoleh lagi ke pekarangan sambil mengerutkan kening, menimbang-nimbang apakah bunga pilihannya tadi sudah cocok atau belum.

Draco tidak menyangka kalau Hermione mempunyai pengetahuan tentang bunga sebanyak itu. Pansy, ya. Ia tahu banyak tentang bunga. Astoria… tidak, tidak, jangan bahas Astoria. Daphne, juga. Keduanya—Pansy dan Daphne—adalah tipe gadis bunga, yang benar-benar bersifat sangat perempuan. Tapi Hermione Granger? Yang bergaul dengan teman-teman lelakinya dan menangani banyak keadaan genting serta terbiasa untuk bertempur?

Mata Draco menyusuri tangan Hermione yang bergerak seperti sedang merancang suatu pemandangan. Ia melihat matanya yang berkilat-kilat begitu antusias, rambutnya yang diikat ke belakang dan menyisakan beberapa helai di belakang telinganya, lalu caranya tertawa ketika ia berbicara bahwa ia benar-benar akan membuat pekarangan belakang Malfoy Manor menjadi seperti The Four Seasons Garden di Walsall.

Draco hendak menolak rencananya berkebun. Tidak ada gunanya, lagipula. Ia hanya akan duduk melihat Hermione kesusahan mengorek-ngorek tanah. Ia ingin berkata bahwa apa yang bisa diharapkan dari seseorang di kursi roda? Tapi ketika Hermione berkata, "Bagaimana? Aku akan bertanya pada kedua orang tuamu." Draco mengangguk.

Disusul senyum lebar dari gadis di depannya.

* * *

Pagi itu Hermione memakai jins dan sepatu boot kulit warna cokelat, tiga lapis sweater berwarna-warni membungkus badannya rapi. Rambutnya ia ikat di belakang kepala, dan poninya dijepit ke belakang. Ia memasukkan sarung tangan yang ia ambil dari kebun belakang rumahnya ke dalam tas kecil berwarna coklat.

Jean membantunya menyusun toples-toples ke dalam _paperbag_ agar muat semuanya. Di atasnya, ditaruh berbagai macam cangkokan bunga yang sudah mekar, sehingga Hermione hanya tinggal menanamnya tanpa harus menunggu lebih lama lagi. "Herm, kau bisa mengingatnya?"

Hermione mengangguk, "Toples dengan tutup putih; bibit Anemon. Toples dengan tutup coklat; bibit Burnt Orchid. Dan sisanya; bibit Red Fox. _Got it_, Mum. 'Makasih." Hermione mengecup dahi ibunya, lalu beranjak pergi.

Ia berpapasan dengan Lucius di dekat air mancur. Pria itu sedang memandang ke arah merak-merak albino yang berjalan dengan anggunnya, sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Hermione tersenyum dan mengangguk sopan, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya lagi menuju pintu Manor.

"Nona Granger," Narcissa tersenyum dan berhenti sebentar ketika berpapasan dengan Hermione di lorong depan ruang tamu. "Aku baru saja akan menyuruh Prilly membeli apa saja yang nanti dibutuhkan. Kau sudah membawanya, rupanya?"

Hermione tersenyum dan mengangguk. Narcissa mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu bergegas menuju kantornya.

"Nyonya Malfoy," Hermione menghentikan langkahnya, yang dipanggil menoleh ke belakang, "Panggil saja Hermione."

Narcissa tersenyum, "Narcissa, kalau begitu."

Lalu keduanya melanjutkan langkahnya lagi.

"Bangun, bangun!" Hermione membuka gorden. Seketika cahaya dari luar mengisi seisi ruangan. Draco segera membuka matanya dan mendapati Hermione sedang membuka lemarinya dan memilih-milih baju. Segera ia menghampiri Draco dengan tiga lapis baju hangat di tangannya. "Sudah kubilang, ketika Alan pergi, kau jangan tidur lagi!" Ujarnya sambil membantu Draco duduk bersandar ke tepian ranjang. Ia membungkus Draco dengan baju hangat yang dipilihnya satu persatu.

"Ini tidak akan berhasil, Granger."

Hermione mengancing baju hangat Draco, "_Apa_ yang tidak akan berhasil?" Hermione memicingkan mata.

"_I don't know… That_!" Jawab Draco sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah kursi roda di samping ranjangnya.

"Dengar," Hermione menatapnya dalam-dalam, "Aku sudah melakukan riset, dan tak ada yang harus kau khawatirkan.

* * *

Dan tak ada yang harus Draco khawatirkan. Hermione mendorong kursi rodanya dengan hati-hati ketika mereka turun ke lantai satu menggunakan turunan dengan permukaan rata, yang dibuat khusus setelah Draco mengalami kecelakaan. Draco hampir jatuh, tapi sudah Hermione bilang, _tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan._

"_They are creepy_." Ujar Hermione sambil berjalan di samping Draco yang menguasai mesin kursi roda itu sendiri. "Merak Albino."

"Mereka _cute_." Timpal Draco,

Hermione menoleh heran, "_Now _you_ are creepy, Malfoy._"

Draco mendongak, "Kau harus menyingkirkan benda kuning itu, Granger."

Hermione mengerutkan kening, "Benda kuning? Benda kuning ap—? Oh, sweater? Sekarang kita membahas pakaianku, begitu, Malfoy? Tidak ada yang salah dengan ini."

"Ya, tidak ada yang salah." Draco terkekeh, "Kecuali kau seorang ibu-ibu yang sedang berbelanja sayur di pasar."

Hermione memicingkan matanya, lalu mendengus. "_Very funny_."

Kegiatan berkebun siang itu berjalan lancar. Matahari mengintip ragu-ragu dari balik awan. Hermione, tentu saja, bekerja lebih banyak dari Draco. Ia mengorek-ngorek tanah dari ujung hingga ujung, menanam banyak sekali jajaran cangkokan bunga dengan berbagai macam jenis. Draco diminta untuk menaburkan bibit-bibit di lubang yang sudah dibuat Hermione. Ia menolak. Ia bersikeras bahwa ini adalah ide konyol. Draco tidak mau dikasihani. Ia seolah-olah merasa seperti anak kecil yang dibujuk ibunya dengan kata-kata 'Ayo, sayang! Kau bisa menempatkan bibit itu di dalam lubang!'. Memalukan. Draco tahu dimana bibit itu harus dijatuhkan, tanpa harus melakukannya untuk mencoba. Hermione bersikeras menyatakan bahwa inilah yang membuat berkebun begitu menyenangkan, bukan dengan duduk di tepi pekarangan dan hanya melihat saja.

"Ini sulit, Granger. Jika aku tidak terjebak di benda ini, _I will_." Perkataan Draco yang dingin membuat suasana menjadi lebih suram. Hermione hanya bisa mengangguk dan menanam bibit-bibit itu sendiri, dan memupuk tanahnya hingga selesai.

Setidaknya ia keluar rumah, pikir Hermione. Setidaknya ia bisa keluar dari ruangan yang sumpek itu dan bernapas lebih segar. Setidaknya kulitnya tertempa sinar matahari hari ini. Hermione terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa kegiatan berkebun tanpa tongkatnya hari ini tidak sia-sia. Bagi Draco, dan bagi dirinya sendiri.

"_It feels good, isn't it?_" Hermione melepas sarung tangannya sambil memandang hasil kerjanya dari tepi pekarangan. Bunga-bunga berjajar dengan indah sesuai gradien warna, sedangkan barisan di depannya adalah gundukan tanah yang memupuk bibit-bibit awal tiga jenis bunga. "Untuk bernapas di udara yang sesegar ini."

Draco mengerling. Ia mau tidak mau menyetujui perkataan gadis tadi. Ia belum keluar dari kamarnya lagi semenjak setahun yang lalu, ketika dirinya dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena pembuluh darahnya hampir putus. Draco menikmati setiap inci dari tubuhnya yang disinari cahaya matahari. Draco menikmati rasa pada matanya yang sekarang pandangannya tidak terbatas. Ia bisa menembus ujung yang satu hingga ujung lainnya, tanpa harus dibatasi oleh kaca jendela.

Mereka kembali ke Manor tidak lama setelah itu. Hermione membuka baju hangat Draco satu persatu, lalu ia ke pantri untuk membuat teh. Sekembalinya dari sana, ia tertegun di ambang pintu yang terbuka. Draco sedang memandangi satu persatu foto dirinya yang berjajar rapi di atas bupet kecil di seberang ranjangnya.

Ia belum menurunkan bingkai itu. Bingkai putih sederhana, yang membalut cantik sisi-sisi dari foto seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis. Keduanya sedang berdiri menghadap ke kamera, pemuda berambut pirang yang ada dalam foto itu sedang mengecup pelipis kanan seorang gadis berambut coklat yang dirangkulnya. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia.

Beberapa bingkai lain memperlihatkan seorang pemuda dengan jubah berwarna biru navy, di sebelah kiri jubah tersebut terdapat sebuah lambang; dua sapu terbang berwarna emas saling bersilangan. Puddlemere United. Beberapa foto itu memperlihatkan Draco Malfoy dengan posisi yang berbeda-beda; memegang snitch, mengangkat sapu terbangnya, berangkulan dengan dua anggota timnya, foto bersamaan dengan satu tim, dan banyak lagi. Tapi satu yang paling mengesankan adalah foto dimana ia sedang menaiki sapu terbang dan melambai ke arah kamera.

Draco selalu suka Quidditch. Draco selalu suka angin yang diterjangnya ketika terbang melesat beberapa kaki jauhnya di atas tanah. Draco selalu suka napasnya yang terengah-engah ketika menaiki sapu terbang. Draco selalu suka teriakan-teriakan pendukungnya di barisan kanan. Draco selalu suka suara teriakannya sendiri ketika sedang mengatur posisi teman-temannya. Draco selalu suka kesakitan pada kepalanya ketika sedang memikirkan strategi baru untuk pertandingan yang akan diikutinya. Draco selalu suka jubah biru navynya yang berkibar di belakangnya. Draco selalu suka.

Hermione mendekatinya ragu-ragu, "_Time for tea, no_?"

Draco tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mendongak, lalu mengangguk. Diarahkannya kursi roda ke ujung ruangan dekat jendela besar yang menghadap ke pekarangan belakang, ia menggesernya tepat di sebelah sofa kecil favorit Hermione.

Hermione duduk di sofa kecil itu, memegang cangkir di tangan kirinya, dan sendok teh di tangan kanannya. Perlahan-lahan, disuapinya sendok demi sendok teh herbal yang menjadi menu wajib setiap sore hari. Rasa canggung menyuapi Draco sudah hilang sejak lama. Pertama, karena ia memang selalu melakukan hal yang sama pada klien-klien sebelumnya. Kedua, karena Draco _mau _diajak kompromi. Ia hampir tidak bisa percaya.

"Kau harus mencoba teh bunga rosella sekali-kali."

Draco menyeruput teh yang ada pada sendok yang disodorkan Hermione, "Ya. Atau wiski api."

Hermione mendengus, "Itu teh, Malfoy. Sama sekali berbeda dengan wiski api."

Draco menarik sebelah alisnya ke atas, "Mother pernah meminumnya sekali, setelah itu ia langsung muntah-muntah."

Hermione menarik napas, bersiap-siap menerjang Draco dengan tumpahan kata-kata, "Ketika seseorang minum, kadang terjadi reaksi perut sakit, mual, sampai diare. Reaksi ini sebenarnya wajar terjadi pada orang yang mengkonsumsi herbal akibat efek pembersihannya. Biasanya dinamakan efek DOC; _Direction of Cure_, suatu reaksi yang menunjukkan adanya pembersihan racun atau sejenisnya dari dalam tubuh. Tapi efek ini hanya bersifat sementara dan merupakan efek positif. Biasanya terjadi tiga hari sampai seminggu dari pertama kali mengkonsumsi bila mengkonsumsi tera—" Hermione menghentikan kalimatnya ketika menyadari bahwa Draco tidak memperhatikannya sama sekali, ia sedang memandang lurus ke pekarangan belakang. "Malfoy, dengarkan aku!"

Draco mengerling sebentar, "Granger…"

Hermione tidak memerlukan penjelasan Draco lebih jauh lagi.

Suara hujan deras yang mengguyur bumi terdengar sangat kentara dari kamar Draco Malfoy. Di luar sana, bunga-bunga segar yang baru ditanam hancur lebur, berantakan, didera oleh badai sore itu.

Keduanya lupa kalau sekarang musim hujan.

* * *

**Raindrops and Starlight, Chapter 3.**

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews, the favs, and the follows! It really means so much to me, I appreciate it! Much love. :-)


	4. Chapter 4

_Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling_

* * *

**Raindrops and Starlight**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Draco menatap pekarangan belakangnya dari jendela kamar. Ia duduk di atas sofa yang biasa ditempati Hermione dengan tenang. Buku bacaannya tergeletak di atas pangkuan. Namun matanya sesekali terfokus pada seorang gadis yang bolak-balik di bawah sana.

Gadis itu hari ini memakai baju hangat berlapis-lapis dengan gradasi biru-ungu. Jeans yang dipakainya tertutupi setengah karena boots coklat yang dipakainya yang sekarang sudah kotor terkena lumpur. Hampir seluruh helai rambutnya terikat rapi ke belakang, menyisakan rambut seperti buntut kuda sebatas bahu. Tangannya diselimuti sarung tangan plastik berwarna merah norak.

Draco sempat menyeringai sedikit ketika ia melihat Hermione jatuh terpeleset dan uring-uringan sendiri.

Hermione datang lebih pagi dari biasanya. Sebelum ia terjun ke pekarangan belakang Malfoy Manor, seperti biasa ia melakukan tugas-tugasnya. Membuka gorden kamar, memberi Draco ramuan penyembuh, bertanya 'apa kabarmu hari ini?', dan—Draco tak pernah lupa—membuat secangkir teh merah bunga rosella.

Ia meninggalkan Malfoy Manor dengan wajah tak karuan kemarin sore. Sebenarnya Draco tidak begitu memperhatikan. Tetapi pekerjaannya menanam banyak cangkokan bunga dan bibitnya dari ujung ke ujung seperti sia-sia saja ketika hujan besar turun kemarin sore.

Tapi seperti yang Draco selalu ingat, Hermione tidak lagi tampak terganggu tadi pagi. Wajahnya tidak seberantakan kemarin sore. Bagaimanapun, Draco sempat heran mengapa ia mau repot-repot membereskan pekarangan belakang yang sudah porak poranda. Padahal Prilly bisa melakukan tugas itu dengan lebih cepat. Tetapi sekali lagi, Hermione Granger adalah Hermione Granger, dengan pikiran absurdnya, dan Draco setidaknya sudah mengerti kalau gadis itu mempunyai peradangan penyakit sakit kepala yang cukup parah. Ia hanya lega karena tidak harus ikut turun lagi ke pekarangan belakang rumahnya untuk hanya melihat Hermione jalan ke sana dan ke sini.

Ia ingat ia pernah mengadakan acara piknik kecil di bawah sana bersama Astoria. Wanita dengan rahang menonjol itu selalu menemukan hal-hal kecil yang membuatnya tidak pernah bosan. Musim panas tiga tahun lalu, ia masih ingat persis. Ketika Astoria datang memakai gaun pendek warna oranye dan keranjang anyaman yang penuh dengan makanan. Draco mendapati rencana kecil itu sangat konyol, tetapi Astoria selalu berhasil meyakinkannya bahwa mereka tidak perlu menemukan tempat paling sempurna di dunia untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sebenarnya bisa dilakukan di mana saja. Mereka hanya butuh satu sama lain, dan waktu itu sendiri.

_Mereka hanya butuh satu sama lain_.

Tanpa sadar, Draco tenggelam dalam pikirannya sambil memperhatikan Hermione menepuk-nepuk tanah yang awalnya berantakan. Seorang wanita mengenakan gaun pendek berwarna ungu kemudian menghampiri dan memanggilnya dari batas pekarangan. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dan langsung berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk beberapa bagian pakaiannya yang kotor karena tanah. Hermione tersenyum sopan, lalu menghampiri.

Wanita yang Draco kenal sebagai ibunya itu tampak berbicara agak panjang dan sepertinya kurang jelas karena Hermione harus melangkah mendekat dan memasang telinganya baik-baik. Draco mengerutkan kening. Hermione kelihatan begitu serius berpikir sambil sesekali mengangguk. Narcissa kemudian menunjuk ke atas, ke arah jendela kamar Draco, dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya lagi. Draco kemudian melihat Hermione menatap ke jendela kamarnya, lalu mengangguk lagi. Apa yang dilakukan Narcissa selanjutnya adalah menggenggam punggung tangan Hermione singkat, kemudian pergi, mengisyaratkan Draco bahwa pembicaraan telah selesai.

Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang barusan mereka bicarakan sampai harus berbisik dan menunjuk jendela kamarnya. Ia tahu subjek yang mereka bicarakan adalah dirinya. Karena yang benar saja, Hermione datang ke rumahnya bukan karena ingin kampanye pembelaan hak asasi peri rumah, 'kan?

Gadis itu mematung di tempat sambil mengait-ngaitkan jari dari kedua tangannya. Kemudian ia menatap cukup lama ke arah jendela kamar Draco lagi. Draco menatapnya balik, karena ia tahu Hermione hanya akan melihat jendela dengan kaca berwarna gelap tanpa bisa melihat isinya. Pemuda itu mencoba membaca garis mukanya. Bingung? Yang ia dapatkan dari ekspresi gadis itu tadi hanyalah bingung karena ia sudah membalikkan badannya dan menyusun beberapa bunga yang selamat di dalam keranjang anyaman.

Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak dan sulit bernafas. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan menghalau rasa sakitnya agar tidak berteriak. Jari-jarinya mencengkram tangan sofa, menghasilkan suara robekan kecil. Dan kemudian rasa sesak itu perlahan hilang. Draco terengah. Ia mengatur irama nafasnya lagi. Cengkramannya perlahan melunak.

Setelah ia merasa tubuhnya kembali normal, di saat itu pula Hermione memutar kenop pintu kamarnya dan melangkah masuk sambil membaca sekeranjang penuh bunga. Ia kemudian melepaskan ikatan rambutnya. Pakaiannya masih ternodai dengan tanah di sana-sini, tetapi kaki dan tangannya sepertinya sudah bersih dengan air.

Hermione melangkah ke tengah ruangan, "Apa kabarmu sekarang?" Hermione menaikkan kedua alisnya singkat, sambil mengeluarkan tongkat dari saku celana dan menggumamkan mantra penghilang noda pada pakaiannya.

Draco masih menyesuaikan nafasnya sehingga butuh waktu lama untuk ia menjawab, "Seperti biasa."

Ia melihat Hermione langsung menoleh ke arahnya dan menghentikan aktivitas membersihkan pakaiannya. Gadis itu mengerutkan alis sambil pelan-pelan mendekati Draco, "Kau yakin? Aku rasa ada yang tidak beres, Malfoy."

Draco menatapnya tajam, "Aku baik-baik saja," ujarnya dingin.

"Biar aku periksa," Hermione mendekat lalu berlutut, kemudian menempatkan telapak tangannya di dada Draco.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Granger. Singkirkan tanganmu dari situ."

"Tutup mulutmu, aku sedang berkonsentrasi," ujar Hermione sambil menutup mata. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menarik tangannya lagi sambil menghela nafas. Hermione memijit pelipisnya dan berdiri melanjutkan aktivitas membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Sudah kubilang," timpal Draco, "Lain kali biar aku sendiri yang memutuskan apa yang sedang aku rasakan, Granger. Aku masih hidup dan cukup waras untuk mengidentifikasi keadaan diri sendiri."

Hermione mendelik, "Aku hanya _khawatir_."

"Ya, tetap seperti itu seolah-olah aku tak bisa merasakan tubuhku sendiri," Draco membuang muka.

Hermione mendengus, lalu menggelengkan kepala sambil memasukkan tongkatnya lagi ke dalam saku celana, "Jika kau ingin berargumen, aku sedang tidak mood."

Draco tidak menghiraukannya. Pandangannya kemudian teralihkan ke meja lampu di sebelah tempat tidurnya yang di atasnya baru saja ditaruh keranjang anyaman yang Hermione bawa barusan. Dari tempatnya, Draco bisa lihat beberapa susun bunga anggrek terdapat di posisi paling atas. Draco membeku.

Hermione mengikuti arah pandangan Draco. Kemudian ia berbicara pelan, "Hanya itu yang bisa aku selamatkan. Sisanya rusak parah. Akan kulihat apakah ada tempat yang aman di rumahmu untuk menanam mereka di dalam pot."

Draco mengerling padanya. Hermione berjalan ke arah keranjang anyaman itu, kemudian duduk di sisi tempat tidur Draco. Ia mengambil setangkai bunga anggrek, kemudian memainkannya di jari-jarinya, "Aku suka anggrek. Ia melambangkan kekuatan." Hermione mengedikkan bahunya sambil menaruh kembali setangkai anggrek tadi di tempat asalanya, "Lihat saja jumlah anggrek yang selamat dari badai kemarin."

Draco menatapnya. _Astoria juga suka anggrek_.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi setiap hal yang dilakukan Hermione hari ini selalu mengarahkan pikirannya pada Astoria. Ia merindukannya. _Draco merindukan Astoria_.

Tetapi tak lama kemudian kenyataan menyadarkannya. Ia menggelengkan kepala, kemudian meminta bantuan Hermione untuk membaringkannya di atas ranjang dan memilih piringan hitam untuk diputar.

Di rak kecil sebelah tempat tidurnya, Hermione memilih-milih satu dari banyak koleksi piringan hitam di dalamnya. Draco sempat mendengar Hermione terkejut karena di antara banyak piringan hitam itu ia menemukan lagu-lagu The Beatles, yang mana ia pilih pada akhirnya.

Siang itu dilalui mereka dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Setelah memberi Draco ramuan, Hermione duduk di sofa favoritnya sambil mencorat-coret buku catatan kecil yang sampulnya terbuat dari kulit berwarna coklat. Draco tidak begitu tertarik. Sebenarnya ia ingin meminta Hermione membacakannya buku yang ia sempat baca tadi pagi. Tapi Draco mengurungkan niatnya.

Yang membuatnya tidak nyaman adalah, Hermione memilih lagu kesukaan Astoria, '_I Want to Hold Your Hand'_. Dan Draco sempat berpikir bahwa Merlin begitu menyusahkannya hari ini.

* * *

Hermione menatap Draco diam-diam. Catatan yang ia buat hari ini menghabiskan dua lembar kertas. Tentang keadaan Draco setibanya tadi pagi, keadaan Draco yang sempat membuatnya curiga sehabis ia berkebun, dan keadaan Draco yang dibeberkan Narcissa di pekarangan belakang.

Ia tidak akan membawa Draco lagi ke luar rumah. Apa yang dikatakan Narcissa tadi pagi membuatnya agak tertohok dan sangat merasa bersalah. Wanita itu berkata bahwa semalam Draco berteriak kesakitan hingga setengah jam, membuatnya memanggil _healer_ dengan mendesak. _Healer_ yang entah siapa itu berkata bahwa Draco mengalami penurunan fungsi pernafasan. Ia bertanya apa yang Draco lakukan hari itu, dan Narcissa menjawab tentang kegiatan Hermione bersama Draco berkebun di pekarangan belakang. _Healer _tersebut berkata ia belum mengetahui kepastian penyebabnya, tetapi kemungkinan besar karena Draco keluar rumah hari itu, dan ia akan mencari tahu lebih lanjut.

Walaupun penyebabnya belum pasti, Hermione tidak akan mengambil resiko membawa Draco ke luar ruangan lagi. Seaman apapun keadaannya, Hermione tidak tahu keadaan yang dirasakan Draco seperti apa.

Ia harus lebih berhati-hati.

Selain itu, tampaknya Draco terlihat agak terganggu hari ini. Sudah beberapa lagu yang diputar Hermione, tetapi lelaki itu belum juga tidur. Bukan karena Draco _harus_ tidur siang, tetapi biasanya Draco _memang_ tidur siang. Nah, Hermione berpikir berlebihan lagi. Ia takut Draco benar-benar mengalami penurunan keadaan karena aktivitas berkebun mereka kemarin.

Suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Hermione bangkit dari duduknya untuk membuka pintu. Sebelum ia mencapai kenopnya, pintu sudah terbuka dan muncul wajah Alan dari sana, "Hai! Aku tidak mengganggu kalian, 'kan?"

Hermione tertawa pelan. Alan tersenyum padanya, lalu berjalan masuk ke tengah ruangan, "Ayo kita pergi _check up _ke St. Mungo sekarang." Suaranya terdengar bahagia.

Draco mengerutkan kening, "Sekarang?"

"Tunggu," Hermione duduk di sisi tempat tidur Draco, "Yang kuingat kau tidak pernah memberitahuku soal jadwal _check up _ini, Alan. Lagipula Draco tidak boleh lagi ke luar ruangan."

Alan berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur Draco dengan jarak beberapa inci dari Hermione, "Jadwal baru, Hermione. Sekarang ia harus rutin _check up_," ujarnya santai sambil bersiap-siap memilihkan baju ganti untuk Draco. Hermione hendak protes tetapi Alan mengisyaratkan untuk diam dan ia akan menjelaskannya nanti.

"Aku akan membuka akses perapian dan menyiapkan bubuk floo," kata Alan sambil menarik beberapa setel baju hangat dari lemari. Ia menyodorkannya kepada Hermione, "Kau pastikan Draco sudah siap dalam lima belas menit." Hermione bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil tiga setel atasan dari tangan Alan, lalu mengangguk pelan. Kemudian Alan pergi ke luar kamar.

Ia membalikkan badan untuk menghadap Draco. Hermione menghela nafas panjang seolah-olah seperti akan menghadapi seekor Naga Hungaria. Sudah dua minggu ia bersama Draco, tapi selama ini ia tak pernah kebagian tugas mengganti baju Draco sampai lapisan yang paling bawah. Pipinya memerah. Setidaknya ia tak harus mengganti _bagian bawah_.

"Granger, cepatlah."

Hermione baru sadar dirinya baru saja berdiri mematung di tempat cukup lama. Ia naik ke tempat tidur Draco dan membuka selimut yang menutupi kaki lelaki itu. Hermione duduk di sebelah kaki Draco, berusaha untuk tidak menggesernya sama sekali agar tidak menimbulkan rasa sakit. Hermione berdeham. Merlin, ia grogi.

Draco hanya mengenakan selapis kaus lengan pendek dan baju hangat yang tebal. Hermione membuka kancing baju hangat berwarna hitamnya satu persatu. Kemudian membukanya perlahan-lahan. Ketika Hermione hendak meraih jahitan bagian belakang baju hangat tersebut, ia sempat kesusahan karena tangannya tidak sampai.

"Kau akan menghabiskan waktu dua jam kalau begini terus," ujar Draco sambil menegakkan badannya agar Hermione bisa lebih leluasa, "Kau duduk di kakiku."

Hermione mendongak menatap Draco. Apakah baru saja Draco bilang...

"Hah?" Hermione mengetes pendengarannya lagi.

"Tanganmu pendek. Dengan posisi begitu kau membuat tangan kiriku sakit tertekan." Draco mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah tangan kirinya, "Kau duduk di kakiku."

Pipi Hermione memerah. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya duduk di atas kaki Draco. Hermione mengerutkan kening, "Kakimu nanti sakit!" _Alibimu sungguh basi, Hermione_.

Draco memutar kedua bola matanya, "Memangnya beratmu sebesar gajah?"

Hermione tampat berpikir sebentar, "Benar tidak akan sakit?"

"Ya. Cepat."

Hermione berjalan menumpu dengan lututnya dan perlahan-lahan duduk di atas paha Draco. Sehingga sekarang posisinya kedua kaki Draco berada di antara kaki Hermione. Gadis itu berdeham lagi. Ia meraih jahitan belakang baju hangat Draco sehingga sekarang posisinya seperti memeluk Draco dengan kedua tangannya.

Baju hangat selesai.

Tinggal satu lapis lagi dan otak Hermione berputar mencari alasan yang bagus untuk keluar dari ruangan itu secepatnya. Ia harap beberapa ekor unicorn datang meruntuhkan tembok, atau Lord Voldemort bangkit lagi dan tiba-tiba berapparate—Ah, tidak, tidak Hermione. Kau harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat.

Hermione mengambil jahitan kaus Draco bagian bawah dan menariknya hingga ke atas dada, dan...

Jika memungkinkan, Hermione bisa merasakan pipinya memerah lagi. Ia sekarang mengerti efek olah raga Quidditch pada postur tubuh. Perut Ron rata, dan otot perutnya ada enam. Tapi milik Draco terlihat lebih berbentuk. Sungguh, sayang sekali tubuh seperti itu harus terbuang sia-sia karena patah tulang belakang. Dan omong-omong, ia merasa berdosa setelah pikiran tentang Ron melintas di kepalanya.

"Terpesona, Granger?" Draco menyeringai.

Hermione tersadar dari pikirannya. Ia mendengus dan meraih lengan Draco dan mengangkatnya ke atas agar kaus itu bisa lepas dari badannya. Ia meraih lengan yang satunya lagi, kemudian mengeluarkan kaus itu dari leher Draco. Hermione cepat-cepat memakaikannya kaus baru berwarna biru tua agar pikirannya tidak terganggu lagi dan cengiran bodoh itu terhapus dari wajah Draco. Beberapa menit kemudian ia berhasil membuat Draco nyaman dengan selapis kaus dan dua lapis baju hangat.

Hermione turun dari pangkuan Draco dan meraih baskom kecil dari bawah tempat tidurnya kemudian mengisinya dengan air. Ia yang sekarang duduk di sisi tempat tidur Draco mencelupkan handuk kecil ke air tersebut dan memerasnya. Hermione membasuh setiap inci wajah dan leher Draco dengan handuk tersebut pelan-pelan. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan menggumamkan mantra agar rambut Draco menjadi lebih rapi.

"Bagaimana rupaku?" Draco mengangkat kedua alisnya. Sebelah bibirnya ia angkat ke atas untuk menggoda Hermione dan membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Hermione mengedikkan bahunya sebelah, "Seperti biasa. Versi lebih rapi," ujarnya santai karena ia sudah tahu Draco sedang menggodanya.

Beberapa lama kemudian Alan datang dan Hermione sudah siap dengan Draco yang tengah duduk manis di atas kursi roda. Mereka bertiga kemudian berjalan ke ruang tengah yang berada di lantai yang sama seperti lantai kamar Draco dan menggunakan jaringan floo untuk pergi ke St. Mungo.

* * *

Hermione mendongak pada Alan yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan _check up _di lantai delapan St. Mungo. Pria itu menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya karena suhu di sana cukup dingin walaupun ia memakai dua lapis baju hangat. Ia duduk di sebelah Hermione, di atas tempat duduk yang berada di luar ruangan _check up_ yang terbuat dari beludru.

"Apakah Draco baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hermione.

"Sedang diperiksa," jawab Alan sambil tersenyum dan bersandar ke tembok.

"Kenapa ia harus tiba-tiba melakukan _check up_?" tanya Hermione heran.

Alan menegakkan badannya menjauhi tembok, "Narcissa memberitahu aku—"

"Tentang kejadian tadi malam yang menimpa Draco?" Potong Hermione. Alan mengangguk, Hermione menghela nafas, "Ia juga memberitahu aku. Jadi ini adalah soal aku membawa Draco ke luar rumah dan _healer _baru kalau begitu." Hermione mengambil kesimpulan sendiri.

"Tapi aku kira ia akan baik-baik saja," Alan mengangguk.

"Jangan coba-coba menghiburku," Hermione mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke hadapan Alan yang membuat pria itu tertawa. Hermione menaruh kedua telapak tangan di pipinya, "Aku penasaran siapa _healer_ jagoan ini."

"Charles de Basco, kalau tidak salah?" Alan mengingat-ingat papan nama di atas meja kerja _healer_ itu yang sempat ia lirik sebentar tadi.

"Charles de Bosco, maksudmu?" Hermione mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Ah, ya!" Alan tertawa.

Merlin, tentu saja. Hermione baru ingat. Charles de Bosco, ia sering mendengar nama itu. Healer umum ternama, sudah meluncurkan lima buku, bakat turun temurun, dan keluarga darah-murni asal Yunani. Tapi kalau tidak salah pria itu sudah berumur tujuh puluh tahun. Sudah seharusnya ia pensiun dari pekerjaan ini.

Tetapi kemudian, mengapa Narcissa harus memanggil Charles de Bosco sementara putranya sudah mempunyai dua _healer _pribadi?

"Kau kelihatan begitu senang, Alan. Ceirtakan padaku apa yang terjadi," ujar Hermione sambil menyikut pria di sebelahnya itu. Ia bisa memikirkan tentang Charles de Bosco belakangan.

Alan nyengir, "Aku dapat beasiswa ke Selandia Baru."

Mata Hermione membesar karena terkejut sekaligus senang, "Benarkah? Ah, aku ikut senang! Karena apa, Alan?"

Alan mengedikkan bahu, "Penelitian iseng tentang darah naga," Alan menertawakan dirinya sendiri, "Percayalah Hermione, aku tidak menyangka akhirnya akan seperti ini."

Hermione tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala, "Ini bukan _akhir_. Ini baru awal." Alan mengangguk setuju.

"Omong-omong, kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Seminggu lagi." Hermione mengangguk-angguk.

Beberapa lama kemudian pintu ruang _check_ _up_ terbuka dan muncul seorang wanita berambut panjang merah terang memanggil keduanya masuk. Hermione mengikuti Alan dari belakang sambil berjalan melewati gadis yang agaknya sepantaran dengannya. Ia melirik ke papan nama kecil yang tersemat di jubah putih si gadis berambut merah.

Kassandra Phoebe de Bosco.

Gadis itu tersenyum ketika Hermione tak sengaja bertatapan dengannya. Hermione balas tersenyum sambil melewati ruangan dengan sepaket sofa merah dan beberapa rak buku. Mereka masuk ke ruangan yang lainnya, dimana terdapat banyak peralatan medis dan berbagai macam botol berisi ramuan.

Pria yang Hermione yakini bernama Charles de Bosco itu sedang membereskan alat-alat yang baru selesai dipakainya di atas meja. Draco sendiri sudah kembali duduk di kursi rodanya di seberang meja _healer_ de Bosco. Kassandra, yang sudah jelas merupakan putrinya itu, berjalan melewati Hermione dan membuka jubah pasien berwarna hijau yang sedang dikenakan Draco. Hermione sempat sekilas melihat senyuman sopan Draco ketika tidak sengaja gadis berambut merah itu menyakiti tangan bagian atas Draco.

Hermione duduk di kursi sebelah kiri Alan dan sebelah kanan kursi roda Draco. Ia memperhatikan pria tua di hadapannya yang sedang tersenyum sambil merapikan dasi. Benar dugaannya, pria ini berumur sekitar tujuh puluhan. Tetapi ia masih terlihat sehat dan kuat.

"Kau terlihat lebih cantik dari terakhir kali kita bertemu, Miss Granger." Pria itu angkat bicara. Hermione hanya tersenyum karena ia tidak tahu kapan ia pernah bertemu dengan seorang Charles de Bosco.

"Keadaan Tuan Muda Malfoy yang menawan sekarang ini sudah lebih baik dari yang tadi malam." Hermione menghela nafas. Pria itu melanjutkan lagi, "Bagaimanapun, Draco masih harus menjalani _check up_ seminggu sekali karena penyebab utamanya belum diketahui." Charles tersenyum.

Entah mengapa Hermione tidak menyukai cara tersenyum pria tua dengan rambut merah bercampur uban di hadapannya itu.

"Aku benci melihat banyaknya ramuan yang harus kau minum setiap hari, Draco. Tapi aku harus menambahnya dengan satu jenis ramuan lagi, mau tidak mau. Maafkan aku," ujarnya sambil tersenyum pada Draco.

"Tidak apa-apa, Uncle Charles." Draco tersenyum sopan.

_Draco_? _Uncle_ Charles? Hermione menghalau pikirannya yang baru saja datang. Ia tidak punya hak ikut campur kekerabatan orang lain. Ia kemudian memperhatikan Charles mengambil sebotol ramuan berwarna merah dan menaruhnya di hadapan Alan, "Seminggu sekali. Kalau sudah habis, bilang saja padaku." Alan mengangguk sambil mengambil botol tersebut.

Setelah beberapa candaan dan basa-basi tentang keadaan Lucius dan Narcissa, ketiganya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Malfoy Manor karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore lebih sedikit. Mereka diantar lagi oleh Kassandra sampai perapian di ujung koridor. Selama itu kursi dorong Draco diambil alih olehnya, dan Hermione tidak ada masalah dengan itu. Artinya mereka memang sudah kenal dekat.

Mereka tiba di Malfoy Manor tepat pukul setengah lima.

Hari ini Hermione merasa lelah sekali.

* * *

Masih setengah jam lagi waktu Hermione untuk pulang. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke pantri dan membuat teh merah bunga rosella. Alan langsung pergi ke kamar untuk membantu Draco membersihkan diri.

Terdapat meja makan kecil dengan empat kursi di sana. Hermione duduk di salah satunya sambil menunggu air mendidih. Ia lebih suka membuat teh dengan cara muggle ketimbang harus menggunakan sihir atau mesin. Sebelum Hermione sempat terlarut dalam pikirannya, sebuah suara POP! datang dari ujung ruangan. Hermione berbalik dan menemukan Prilly.

Peri rumah itu tersenyum dan membungkuk, "Miss Granger." Hermione membalas senyumannya. Prilly kemudian naik ke atas kursi di seberang Hermione sambil membawa kotak kayu kecil dengan ukiran rumit dan batu rubi di tengahnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Apa itu, Prilly?"

"Ini perhiasan sederhana milik Mistress Narcissa, Miss Granger. Prilly diperintahkan untuk membersihkannya di pantri." jawabnya dengan suara seperti kejepit sambil membuka kotak tersebut. Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa perhiasan wanita yang menurut Hermione sama sekali tidak _sederhana_. Perhiasan-perhiasan tersebut terdiri dari kalung, gelang, cincin, dan anting, dengan jumlah yang tidak begitu banyak. Masing-masing dihiasi berbagai macam batu yang indah.

Menimbang-nimbang bahwa sangat berbahaya kalau perhiasan tersebut hilang, Hermione sebaiknya mengalihkan topik. Mengingat yang ada di sana hanya terdapat satu peri rumah dan dirinya sendiri.

"Prilly, kau tahu Charles de Bosco?" Hermione terkejut atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya sendiri. Ia tidak berencana untuk menanyakan tentang pria itu awalnya. Dan bukankah ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak ikut campur masalah kekerabatan orang lain?

"Prilly tahu, Miss Granger," jawabnya sambil menggosok cincin dengan batu berwarna biru terang, "Tetapi Prilly tidak boleh memberi tahu Miss Granger. Prilly sangat meminta maaf." Peri rumah itu menunduk.

Hermione terkejut, "Ya, tidak apa-apa, Prilly. Aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah Draco sudah mengenalnya lama." Hermione tersenyum.

"Kalau itu, Prilly boleh memberi tahu!" Ia mendongak sambil tersenyum bersemangat, "Ya, Miss Granger. Mister Draco sudah mengenal Mister Charles sejak lahir."

Hermione mengangguk-angguk dan menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak bertanya lebih banyak karena sepertinya hubungan Charles de Bosco dengan keluarga Malfoy sangat dirahasiakan. Ia memperhatikan Prilly yang sedang menggosok perhiasan terakhir, kalung sederhana dengan bandul batu ruby.

Bunyi desingan air mendidih membuat Hermione bangkit cepat-cepat dari duduknya dan meramu tehnya. Ia menaruh setoples bunga kering rosella miliknya di antara toples-toples minuman lain milik keluarga Malfoy. Beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali duduk di kursi yang tadi ia tempati dan dilihatnya Prilly masih menggosok perhiasan yang sama.

"Perhiasan spesial, Prilly?" Tanya Hermione sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Ini perhiasan kesayangan Mistress Narcissa, jadi Prilly harus menggosoknya lebih lama," jawabnya sambil terus menggosok dengan hati-hati.

Hermione ingin bertanya lagi mengapa perhiasan sederhana itu adalah kesukaan Narcissa, tetapi ia menyadari dirinya terlalu cerewet. Selain itu, wajah Alan tiba-tiba muncul dari balik batas ruangan tidak berpintu itu dan Prilly sudah selesai membersihkan perhiasannya.

"Teh, Alan?" Hermione mengangkat cangkirnya.

Alan menggeleng, "Tidak, terima kasih, Hermione. Omong-omong, kau sebaiknya pulang sekarang. Sebentar lagi hujan deras dan langit sudah gelap."

"Bagaimana dengan Draco? Aku belum memberinya ram—"

"Biarkan aku melakukannya," potong Alan meyakinkan.

"Oh, oke." Hermione mengangguk.

Alan melangkah mendekat, "Kau mau aku antar sampai depan?"

Hermione tersenyum, "Tidak usah. Kau sebaiknya memberi Draco ramuan sekarang karena sudah hampir jam lima. Aku akan membereskan '_tea party_'ku dulu, lalu pulang."

"_Tea party_ bersama peri rumah?" Alan tersenyum, "Kau yakin tidak mau kuantar?"

"Seratus persen," jawab Hermione sambil mengangguk.

Kemudian Alan mengacungkan jempolnya dan pergi hilang dari pandangan. Gadis itu menyeruput tehnya hingga habis dan menatap Prilly dan tersenyum, "Senang berbincang denganmu, Prilly."

Prilly mengambil kotak kayu yang sudah tertutupnya, lalu membungkuk, "Sebuah kehormatan bagi Prilly berbincang dengan penyihir wanita paling cerdas di masanya, Miss Hermione Granger."

Hermione tertawa.

* * *

"Lucius!"

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak boleh memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu!" Desis Narcissa marah pada suaminya.

Hermione menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengintip ruang santai yang pintunya terbuka itu. Di dalamnya terdapat Lucius sedang duduk di sofa dan Narcissa yang berdiri menghadap perapian. Hermione ingin terus berjalan mengambil jubahnya yang digantung di dekat pintu dan pulang langsung ke rumah, tetapi sebuah kalimat mencegahnya pergi.

"Aku tidak ingin seorang _darah lumpur_ mengasuh putra kita, Narcissa. Aku sudah mengatakannya dari dulu."

Narcissa berbalik, "Hanya _dia_ yang menjawab permintaan kita."

"Tapi itu tidak berarti kita harus menerimanya di rumah ini!"

"Aku tidak mengerti, Lucius!" Narcissa memijat pelipisnya, "Kau yang menyuruhku mencari _healer_ profesional pribadi! Tak ada yang membalas permintaanku kecuali Granger! Tak ada lagi! Bahkan _Charles_ sekalipun."

"Tetapi ia datang tadi malam." Lucius menatap istrinya dingin.

"Dan aku sungguh bertanya-tanya mengapa," ujar Narcissa tajam.

Lucius membuang muka, "Kita akan menggantinya dengan Charles."

"Kau tidak bisa menggantinya begitu saja, Lucius!" Narcissa memainkan jari jemarinya, "Lagipula Charles sudah terlalu tua untuk mengurus Draco."

Lucius menggeleng, "Kalau begitu kita panggil putrinya yang paling muda." Narcissa menghela nafas panjang. Lucius melanjutkan, "Aku tidak percaya dengan gadis itu, 'Cissa."

Narcissa menyipitkan matanya dan menggeleng, "Aku tidak melihat ada yang salah dengannya."

"Ia tidak akan bisa memulihkan Draco!" Lucius bangkit dari duduknya. Suaranya bergetar karena marah, "Kita lihat nanti! Bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan menggantinya dengan putri Charles, dan kau sebaiknya mengerti!"

Kemudian yang ada setelah itu hanyalah suara percikan api dari perapian.

Hermione membeku di tempat.

* * *

**Raindrops and Starlight, Chapter 4.**


End file.
